Delicate
by willgirl
Summary: Booth and Brennan are there for each other when they need it the most. Inspired by Damien Rice's Delicate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wrote this short oneshot while on vacation. It's inspired by the song Delicate by Damien Rice. It works the best if you listen to the song while reading the fic but either way I hope you enjoy! Right now it's a oneshot but I am currently being persuaded to add another chapter. We will see.**

_It's not that we're scared, it's just that it's delicate.-Damien Rice_

"Hey." He said softly, walking into her office. It was late, as usual and she was working, as usual.

He mostly dragged her out of the office to eat or to make her sleep but tonight was different.

Tonight he knew she needed to be here, needed to push the horrors of their most recent case away. Fill her mind with facts and logic so she didn't see the four brutally murdered children who had lain on the tables in front of her.

And while she needed her science, he needed her. He had long acknowledged the growing attraction between them but he had meant it when he said he couldn't cross the line.

He couldn't lose her. It was as simple as that.

But as he watched her type furiously at what was probably the latest chapter of her book, he had a desire to pull her to his arms. So they could fix each other.

She nodded in response and continued working, the steady taping of the keyboard echoing off the walls.

He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

He had no words to say, nothing that could erase the vision of those children that he knew permeated both their minds.

So he reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

Immediately she stopped typing and closed her eyes.

He slowly spread his fingers and moved them up her shoulder blade. His hand moved over her silken blouse to the base of her neck.

And then it was skin on skin and they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. He curled a tendril of hair around his finger and moved it gently away from her face.

He moved closer to her, breathing in her scent and he felt dizzy. His desire and love for this woman was clouding his thoughts, leaving him unable to remove his hand from hers.

As he traced her jaw line with his hand, he knew that this was wrong but he needed to touch her so badly, to maintain that connection that they shared. They knew each other like no one else did or ever would.

She arched into his palm as he traced the soft skin of her eyelids, down the bridge of her nose and then finally her lips.

She turned her head towards him as he caressed her cheek and then he was kneeling, his face inches from hers as her eyelids fluttered softly.

This he definitely couldn't do. Not when they were both emotionally vulnerable. It would be called a mistake and it would be one that would ruin them.

He moved his hand off her cheek and swung it down by his side but she caught it at the last second and intertwined her fingers with his.

And then, for the first time since he began touching her, she opened her eyes. They were glassy and full of unshed tears.

His heart pounded as she lifted her other hand and began to softly trace his features as he did to her.

As her hand traced his lips he felt her moving closer and then her lips touched his, ever so softly.

Pulling away, she rested her forehead against his and they stayed in that position for a long time, both content to continue the connection that made them both feel whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here we go, next chap! I never intended this to be more than a oneshot, however its provided an interesting writing challenge for me. I am usually so dialogue focused in my stories that its quite a challenge for me to write something that contains no dialogue at all. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts about whether I should continue this or not. Let me warn however, that updates will be sporadic as I have three other multichaps on the go. Anyway, thoughts are gratefully appreciated! Oh, and this is also based on a Damien Rice song called Sleep, Don't Weep. I find listening to it while reading enhances the chapter! Oh, and this is for redrider for her excellent encouragement!**

She watched as he ran his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated at the lack of progress in the case. He was talking to Zach, a puzzled expression on his face as he tried to figure out what Zach was saying.

She continued watching him as he paced back and forth on the platform. There was something about him, they way he moved perhaps, that captured her attention. Besides, she knew he watched her, could feel his eyes on her at practically every turn.

And since the kiss several weeks ago, she noticed it more often.

Neither acknowledged what happened, but continued to work as partners, professional in every way.

And yet she couldn't help but watch him and remember. The feel of his hands on her skin, how his fingers had curled around her hair. The tender look in his eyes and finally the softness of his lips as she kissed him.

This case was difficult, but then weren't they all? What was frustrating about this one was that there was very little forensic evidence to go on and Booth's leads were going nowhere. Tension was running high and several times Booth had either snapped or being snapped at by the squints.

She watched Cam come on to the platform and say something that clearly angered Booth and caused everyone, including Cam to turn and leave.

He reached to his pocket and she knew he was rubbing his finger around the rough edge of the blue and white poker chip that he always carried around. He never told her what it meant but he was never without it.

She turned back and looked at her computer screen and made a decision. She closed down the file she was working on and packed up her things.

He was still standing there, as if trying to convince himself what to do next. She grabbed her purse made her way out to the platform silently. He didn't see her come up beside him until her hand was in his.

He looked shocked and she just tugged and pulled him down the stairs and out the doors.

The walked to her car and he didn't protest when she let go of him to get into the driver's seat. She got in and he followed, and she drove off in the opposite direction of both their apartments.

He tapped the window lightly with his fingers as they drove, never questioning where they were going.

Silence reigned as they drove, the city lights growing dimmer and the honking horns fading into the distance. Soon they were in the countryside, full of trees and stars.

She pulled the car to the side of the road and got out, leaving him to follow.

They walked across a grassy field, the wind in their hair until they came to a hill. Placing her cool hand in his once more, they trekked to the top. Her necklace jingled a little bit in the wind, the sound quickly dissolving into silence.

When they got to the top, she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the grass, her toes curling into the soft grass. She only had to wait thirty seconds until he joined her.

He reached for her hand and she took it, inching closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. She sighed and smiled, content just to be with him, whatever the nature of their relationship. And as he squeezed her hand, she knew he felt the same.

They looked up at the inky sky, full of stars and they both felt at peace for the first time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it! Your comments help keep me inspired to continue. I hope you enjoy this part!**

They were together now. Everyone in the lab pretended they didn't know but they could all see the change. The subtle touches, the brief glances, it all added up to them being together.

Angela was happy. She didn't squeal or run over and hug Brennan, but rather sat in her office, tears in her eyes, hugging herself. When Jack found her that way, she immediately pulled him in a fierce embrace, whispering that she was so happy, now that they were happy. It was all she ever wanted for her best friend.

Zach was hopeful. He liked Agent Booth and thought that they made a better team now that they were together. He liked seeing Dr. Brennan happy, knew all too well what this profession could do to someone. Hoped that an opportunity like this would be presented to himself one day. A chance to be happy.

Hodgins was interested. Interested in how it began, how many dates they had been on. More interested in fact than Angela, who teased him about it mercilessly. He couldn't help it. Ever since they were in that car, he felt a connection with Brennan, one that warranted him looking out for her best interests.

Cam was hurt. She knew from the beginning that it was always Dr. Brennan. She could see it in Booth's eyes. Not that it didn't hurt; she felt a twinge of jealousy in her stomach when she saw them. They didn't flaunt it, she was glad of that, but it still wounded her.

Booth was patient. He knew this was difficult for her, so they eased into it slowly, doing the things they normally did such as watching movies and eating pie at the diner. They hadn't even been on a real date. Yet when he held her in his arms or kissed her softly on the lips, he knew it was worth it.

Brennan was content. Their relationship, although tentative, was blossoming as they discovered new things about each other. She was inextricably linked with him and whereas that once would have frightened her, it now comforted her.

His touch meant more than a gesture of protection now. When his fingers intertwined with hers, she felt loved.

It was these moments, like now, she loved the most. Her head was resting against his chest, his arm around her, pulling her close. His fingers lightly danced across her skin, causing her to shiver under his touch.

It was then that they were no longer the FBI agent and the anthropologist, but merely themselves, able to revel in the comfort each provided to the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. And thank you so much for the reviews. I wholeheartedly appreciate it. I wrote another oneshot called The Diner today, if anyone is interested!**

* * *

She looked stunning. Of course she always did, but tonight was different. They were on their first official date, at a fancy restaurant and she had gone all out. The indigo blue dress she wore brought out the blue in her eyes and her hair was pulled back, the auburn hues reflecting in the candlelight.

They were looking at the menus; well she was, he was staring at her. He still couldn't believe that they were together. They had taken a chance and it was the best one he had ever taken.

He rubbed his hands together nervously. He wanted everything to go perfect on this date, he had it all planned out perfectly. First dinner, then a walk near the lake with dessert. Not that it was all smooth planning. When they had gotten to the restaurant, the maitre'd didn't have their reservation. It took them several minutes to find it and even longer for them to get a table.

Then when he opened the menu, he winced. First of all, it was so extravagant that he would probably have to skimp on groceries till the next pay check. Secondly, he couldn't find one thing that he liked. Half of it was in French and the other half didn't sound appetizing at all.

Nevertheless, when he saw her smile at him from across the table, he knew she was worth it.

Finally, he found a steak on the menu and they ordered. They began talking, first about the case but then on to other subjects. He told her about his day and all about Parker and feared that he was boring her. She was so used to dating guys that talked about science and art and he didn't think his conversation would hold up.

But they continued talking until their meals came and as Booth looked down at the artfully presented piece of meat that was no bigger than his fist, he realized he would definitely have to eat later.

They ate and talked and soon it was time to go. Holding her hand, he lead her down to the waterfront. They walked along the water, softly talking. They weren't out there five minutes however before the sky rumbled and it down poured.

He sighed heavily. Here was another thing going wrong with his plan. It didn't look like it would be a perfect date after all. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car but she let go and stood still on the grass.

He shouted at her to get in the car before she got soaked, but she just smiled and reached down and pulled off her very high heels. She then did something he never expected. She raised her hands in the air and twirled around.

He laughed, his voice getting carried away by the wind and he made his way towards her, his clothes now completely soaked through. She stopped when he stood in front of her. Her hair was wet and plastered against her face, her eye makeup was completely smudged and yet he thought she looked more beautiful then she did twenty minutes ago.

She smiled up at him, that enigmatic smile of hers that captured his heart from the first time he met her, and he swore that time stood still.

Cupping her face, her lowered his lips to hers, kissing her firmly and passionately. She responded immediately, running her hands up his chest until they were looped around his neck. They parted briefly, to take a breath and then they kissed again. He felt the kiss radiate throughout his whole body and he never wanted it to end, never wanted to stop showing her how he felt.

She pulled away and began to laugh. The smile on her face grew wider and when she looked back at him he began grinning too. Soon they were laughing and smiling and he picked her up and swung her around. Setting her down, he laced his fingers through hers and they walked towards the car.

It was the perfect date.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay! I've been busy setting up a message board for Bones fans! If you are interested, the link is in my profile! Okay enough promo, on to the story!**

They had gotten into a fight. Not one of their usual 'witty banter' fights but a full on argument where they shouted horrible things to each other.

It didn't help that their sexual tension had escalated since they had gotten together and they currently hadn't had a chance to explore it yet. They had yelled at each other in her office of all places, an ironic choice since they were yelling about professionalism in the workplace.

It started earlier that day when he strode in her office and kissed her. He couldn't explain it, he just felt the need to have her lips on his, his hands threading through her hair. Sge had pulled back then and got angry at him for making a public display in her office. Before he could stop himself, he spit out an angry retort and soon they were yelling, oblivious to the stares of their colleagues.

Now several hours later, as he nursed a beer on the couch, he thought about their volatile relationship. He knew that every couple fought but this…..

They were mean to each other.

He ran his hands over his eyes and sighed loudly. He had completely fucked this up and he had no idea how to fix it. But he knew he had to. In the few short weeks that they had been dating, he'd felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Her simple touch could make his anger at the world, his guilt about not seeing Parker enough, his pain of past remembrances, just float away.

He loved her. Always had, but only recently come to realize what that fully meant. It was too soon to tell her even though he was aching to scream it from the tops of rooftops. Dying to pull her into his arms and tell her, the words binding their relationship in such a finite way.

His heart ached as he thought about how he yelled at her, called her cold and distant even though she was the farthest from it for him. She had yelled back, stinging barbs that hit his chest like darts.

And then he turned and walked away, before they did any more damage to each other. And he hadn't seen her since.

He felt restless, manic almost. Standing up, he began to pace back and forth. He wanted to go over there, but he didn't know what to say. She probably wouldn't listen to him anyway. Besides, it wasn't about bringing flowers and apologizing, it was more than that.

He had hurt her. He'd seen it in her eyes and that's what was the worst. He had promised that he would never hurt her, never leave her and yet here he was, unable to go over there and see her.

He was so lost in his thoughts, pacing back and forth that he didn't hear the door knock until the second time around. Knowing it was her, he took a deep breath, strode to the door and opened it.

She was standing there, coat hung open, keys jangling in her hand, her eyes rimmed red. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. There were no words good enough to explain to her what happened. So he stood aside and let her in.

He shut the door and turned and there she was, tears streaming down her face. He was in front of her in an instant, pulling her into his arms, hoping that his touch was enough to convey to her how sorry he felt. She shook against him and the tears threatened to fall from his eyes as well.

How had they gotten to this point? They should be revelling in their newfound feelings for each other, not pushing them away. He placed a kiss on the top of her hair and rested his head there and waited.

Waited for her to tell him it was over or that he wasn't good enough. But it never came.

Instead she pulled back, wiped the tears from her face and smiled. He must have looked confused because she let out a soft chuckle and then led him over to the couch. Shrugging off her jacket, she sat down and waited for him to do the same.

As soon as he sat down, she was against him, her head resting against his shoulder. He felt her hand grasp his and she brought it up to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss against his palm and then set it back down, her fingers intertwining with his.

He blinked hard, forcing the tears back as he acknowledged her simple gesture.

They were going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

It was quiet for once. No cases, nothing to interrupt them. They sat side by side on the couch, the soft candlelight casting shadows around the room.

She idly played with her wineglass, running her finger along the cool rim. Despite her calm exterior, her heart was pounding inside. Sex had always been clinical for her, a means to an end. But she could tell by the way he was looking at her right now, that he had other plans. She set down her wine glass and looked at him expectedly.

Doing the same, he reached for her, his fingers lightly grazing her shoulder and then along her neck to her jaw line. She wondered if he was doing this purposely. Touching her like he did on that night when they finally took the first step in their relationship.

She closed her eyes and he continued to touch her softly, tangling his fingers in her hair, caressing her cheek and finally pushing down the strap of her tank top so he could press a featherlike kiss there.

She almost moaned then; she was already turned on and barely any of her clothes had been removed. Turning to face him, she lifted her hand and cupped his jaw, his stubble prickling her palm. She moved closer and captured his lips in a kiss, that was all at once gentle and passionate.

He smiled then, not his charm smile, but a soft one reserved just for her. Standing up, he held out his hand. She took it and he led her down the hall to the bedroom. Once inside, he kissed her searingly until she moaned in his mouth.

He kissed the hollow of her neck as his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, nudging it up her body. They broke apart as she lifted her arms and he pulled the shirt off.

Overwhelmed by the desire to see him, she grabbed his shirt and tugged, pulling it over his head. She immediately pressed her body against his and he groaned at the contact. His breath hitched as she pressed soft kisses along his chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue.

Picking her up, he laid her gently on the bed, kissing her softly as his hand trailed down to her jeans and popped the first button. His mouth followed, pausing to kiss and caress her breasts. Then he caught her nipple in his mouth and she let out a low, throaty groan.

Her hands were in his hair, urging his movements on and she cried out when he slipped his hand down her jeans, past her silk panties and pressed her clit softly. Her skin was on fire and pure desire overwhelmed her, leaving her breathless and panting.

Moving down her body, he eased her jeans and underwear over her hips and down her legs. She tried to reach for him to do the same, but he just shook his head and settled himself between her thighs.

His tongue was soft as first, barely touching her. But then he lapped harder, his tongue making it's way up to her clit. She jerked her hips and moaned, crying out his name as he continued his slow ministrations.

She felt her orgasm approaching like a wave about to break. Thrashing from side to side, she cried out as it ripped through her body. It seemed to go on forever; she'd barely noticed that Booth had made his way up her body again.

She kissed him then, hard, as she raked her nails down his back. She reached for his belt buckle and undid it, slipping her hand into his pants.

He groaned and she began to stroke faster until he pulled away and shed the rest of his clothes.

Running his hand up the side of her body, he gazed into her eyes. The love she saw there made her blink back tears and she kissed him passionately, her arm wrapping around his neck as he entered her.

Breaking the kiss, she moaned as he began to move within her. Her orgasm was building fast and she marvelled at how he could to that to her again. He continued to thrust, taking her pleasure to unimaginable heights.

"Love you." She choked out, unable to hold the words in longer.

His look of surprise quickly turned to one of love and he repeated her words back to her. They came together, their bodies shuddering and their lips trembling. She felt has if she had stepped off a cliff and was slowly floating to the earth.

He moved out of her and she immediately curled up next to him, her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a long time. The words made their relationship more permanent and both knew that they were unwilling to ever let each other go.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! The final chapter! I knew from about the second chapter that I only wanted one piece of dialogue to be said and that I wanted Brennan to say it! It was hard writing this without dialogue though! Phew! I hope you liked it! And thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated! **


End file.
